smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Luthors (Earth 1)
Helen Luthor Desirée Atkins |base_of_operations= |industry= |status=Active }} The Luthor Family is a family of Scottish descent that had humble beginnings, but is now known for being part of the extremely wealthy upper-class. Known Members Luthors * was the father of Lionel Luthor, husband of Eliza Luthor, along grandfather of Lex Luthor, Julian Luthor, Lucas Luthor and Tess Mercer. * (née Meehan) was the mother of Lionel Luthor, wife of Lachlan Luthor, along grandmother of Lex Luthor, Julian Luthor, Lucas Luthor and Tess Mercer. * was the son of Lachlan and Eliza Luthor, widower of Lillian Luthor, and father of Lex Luthor, Julian Luthor, Lucas Luthor and Tess Mercer. * was the wife of Lionel Luthor, along with mother of Lex and Julian Luthor. * Alexander "Lex" Luthor is the son of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, along with the brother of Julian Luthor, Lucas Luthor and Tess Mercer. * was the second son of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, along with the brother of Julian Luthor, Lucas Luthor and Tess Mercer. * (born Lutessa Lena Luthor) is the daughter of Lionel Luthor and Pamela Jenkins, along with half-sister of Lex Luthor, Julian Luthor and Lucas Luthor. * is the son of Lionel Luthor and Rachel Dunleavy, along with half-brother of Lex Luthor, Tess Mercer and Julian Luthor. * Helen Luthor (née Bryce) was the second wife of Lex Luthor. It is unknown if she is alive or dead. When last seen, she was still married to Lex Luthor. Other Relatives * is a partial clone of Lex Luthor, with his DNA mixed with that of Clark Kent. He was raised by Tess Mercer. * was a clone of Julian Luthor. * was the first wife of Lex Luthor. Their marriage was annulled. * Lana Lang was the third wife of Lex Luthor. Their marriage ended in divorce. Other Realities Season 5 * See: Luthors (Lexmas) Season 7 * See: Luthors (Apocalypse) Season 10 * See: Luthors (Earth 2) Notes * In several Luthors have become vessels for aliens. was a vessel for , was a vessel for , and Lionel of Earth 2 was a vessel for . * The Luthor family is known for being practitioners and victims of parricidium or parricide, the killing of one's close relatives: **(1) Lionel had his parents Lachlan and Eliza killed in a tenement fire (parenticide); **(2) Lillian smothered her (and Lionel's) infant son Julian with a pillow (infanticide); ** (3) Lucas threatened to shoot Lex (threatened fratricide) and then pointed a gun at Lionel (threatened patricide) forcing him to shoot Lex '''(attempted forced filicide), '''Lionel however turned and shot at Lucas but the gun was only loaded with blanks (attempted filicide.) **(4) Lana faked her death (pseudocide) but Lex was charged for the crime of killing her (uxoricide); **(5) Lex killed both adult clones of Julian - Adrian Cross - firearm and Grant Gabriel - hired assassin (fratricide); **(6) Lex murdered his own father Lionel (patricide); **(7) Tess was directly responsible for Lex losing life support (fratricide); although Oliver Queen a relative actually executed justice on Lex (homicide, hosticide); **(8) Lex Luthor's clone (LX-13) killed many Lex Luthor clones (fratricide); **(9) killed his adoptive brother Lex Luthor in Earth 2 (fratricide); ** (10) Tess mortally wounded by firearm the Lionel Luthor of Earth 2; who gave his soul to in order to resurrect (intended patricide); ** (11) Lex later that same evening murdered Tess by stabbing her in the abdomen with a dagger (sororicide); * Most Luthors (Lionel, Lillian, Lachlan, Lucas, Lutessa) have the same initials, L.L. However, Julian, Eliza and Julian's clone Grant Gabriel did not; Julian had J.L., Eliza had E.L. and Grant had G.G. Lex's full first name is actually Alexander, making him A.L., but after his childhood and the death of his mother few people refer to him as Alexander and almost strictly as Lex, L.L. * In every season of Smallville, there has always been at least one Luthor as main character as either an anti-hero, a supporting antagonist or even a main antagonist: ** Lex was an anti-hero in seasons 1 to 4, a supporting antagonist in seasons 5, 8 and 10 and the main antagonist in seasons 6 and 7. ** Lionel was a supporting antagonist in seasons 1 and 4, the main antagonist in Seasons 2 and 3 and anti-hero in seasons 5 to 7. ** Tess (who was discovered as a Luthor in season 10) was a supporting antagonist in seasons 8 and 9 and an anti-hero in Season 10. Category:Organizations Category:Earth 1 Organizations Category:Active Organizations Category:Active Earth 1 Organizations